Adore You
by 13.21
Summary: Loosely based on the tv show. Dan moved away in junior high, and Nate and Serena were never together. Dan never was Gossip Girl in this version.
1. Chapter 1

A girl walked quickly through Grand Central Station. She had long glossy blonde hair, long legs, and natural beauty that made her envied in the Upper East Side. She was wearing a Gucci outfit, Louboutin shoes, and carried a Coach purse. For the last four months she had left for boarding school without notifying anyone other than her family of her departure. Before she left she was known for partying hard, and making reckless decisions. She left right when she felt like failed expectations were closing in on her. As she continued to make her way through the crowd in the train station, she could feel eyes watching her. She knew people expected her to make mistakes, but now she would be a new person, a better person. She was used to this attention though, because she was Serena van der Woodsen.

Two hours later Serena collapsed onto her bed. For the past two hours she had apologized over and over again to her best friend, Blair Waldorf. After thirty minutes of explanation Blair forgave Serena and they continued to talk for another hour and a half, catching up. Since the beginning on time, Blair had dated Nathaniel Archibald. Nate was like a brother to Serena, and the three of them had been best friends for as long as she could remember. In her mind Blair and Nate were the perfect couple; rich, gorgeous, and high in society, but also in love. She slipped out of her penthouse before her mother could lecture her, and went to meet Nate and Blair.

As she reached the restaurant she saw them sitting down, waiting for her, smiling at each other. They truly looked perfect together. Blair with her long straight brown locks, sophisticated style, and her makeup styled perfectly for her beautiful features, and Nate with his messy dirty blond, tall muscular frame, and smoldering face, they were gorgeous together. She approached their table gave them both hugs and sat down. After they all ordered, Serena asked Nate, "I'm already all caught up on the Waldorf household, but how is the Archibald clan doing?"

"Not much has changed, S" Nate replied, "'The Captains' expanding his business to California though, so he's living there for a while. So it will really just be me and my mom."

Blair then cut in,"Well, don't forget about of your permanent guest that will be staying with you for who knows how long."

"What do you mean, B? Who?" Serena asked curiously.

Nate answered for her, "He actually went to junior high with us, but you probably don't remember him because he was sort of shy and awkward. Anyway, his dad is in this popular band so he moved to California in sixth grade, and I met him because I go to California every summer to do this soccer program, and we were in the same group and became good friends. It also turned out that his mom and my mom were really good friends when they were both growing up in the Upper East Side. Anyway, so this year he made the US U-17 National Team, and it's training camp is based in New York, so he has to live here. But the thing is that his dad is on tour with his band and his mom is in Paris doing this art thing, so he's staying with us."

"Wait, how is he even on the U-17 National team, are you Nate? What's his name?" Serena questioned.

Nate replied, "He's on the team because he can strike the ball harder and more accurately than most juniors in the country, and I'm on the team but I'm not close to the best so I'm on the bench. His name is…"

Blair cut in abruptly, "Daniel Humphrey, I still remember him from junior high. I want to sanitize myself just thinking about it, he lived in Brooklyn."

"Blair, how do you even know that?" Serena questioned with a smile.

"He tried to beat me in the Profiles of Courage essay competition in sixth grade, he was obviously unsuccessful. He absolutely disgusted me. Let's hope he cut his grimy hair, because I remember it at his shoulders last time I saw him."

Nate started to snicker and said, "Blair, you've got to give him a chance. He's one of my best friends and a really good guy, and he will be attending St. Jude's."

"When does he get here? What's he like" Serena asked.

Nate replied, "He doesn't like a lot of attention, but he will still be social at times. He's also very studious and modest."

"So not your type." Blair directed towards Serena. Causing Serena to reply,

"True."


	2. Chapter 2

Serena was ready for school and was waiting for Blair to come by so they could ride to school together. Normally, Nate would come with them, but he was bringing his friend, Dan, to school because it was his first day. Serena heard the ding of the elevator, signaling Blair's arrival, and entered the elevator. "Hey, B. Missing Nate already?" Serena joked.

"I just don't get why he has to show SoCal around, like seriously, he was from Brooklyn."

"And California, B, and he lived there because his dad didn't want to get recognized, right?" Serena replied.

"I don't even care." Blair snapped, "You're going to the game tonight right. I can't bear to sit through the whole thing with Izzy yapping in my ear."

"The soccer game?" Serena asked, "I keep forgetting it's the middle of the year because it's my first day back. Of course I'll come. Is it the first game?"

Blair responded, "Of course it is, it's the first varsity game, and then you can see how disgusting SoCal is."

Serena started to snicker, "B, it's been five years, he probably looks a little different, and how is he on the team if he missed try outs."

Blair answered her, " I guess they've seen him play with the national team."

Serena was at her locker when Jason Johnson came behind her. Jason was a senior and the goalie for the varsity soccer team, and ever since eighth grade Jason made inappropriate comments towards her, more consistently than other boys. He came up behind her and tried grab her wrist, but she said, "Jason, stop it. When will you get the message? I don't want to be with, or talk to you."

He replied," Oh, when did you become such a good girl. C'mon." He continued to become more and more persistent, and she just shut her eyes. Then she heard a sound of him being jerked back, and she looked up.

Who she saw holding Jason by the arm was one of the most striking and gorgeous boys she had ever seen. He had a strong chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, beautiful brown eyes, and dark short cropped hair. He had a tall, tan, very muscular and toned body, and was a few inches taller than Nate, making him about half a foot taller than her. She could hear him talk Jason in a low slow peaceful tone saying, "C'mon man, she asked you to stop. Can't you do that for her? Worry about the game tonight instead of acting like a jerk." He told him as he gave him a soft shove into the locker, leaving Jason left speechless. The striking boy turned her way and gave her a sort of apologetic look and then hurried down the hallway as the bell rang. Serena was dumbfounded. She had no idea what or who had just happened. He must have joined school when she was gone. He didn't try to feed her a pick up line or make some dumb comment. He seemed genuinely kind, and he literally was model gorgeous. While she continued to stand there speechless Blair walked up to her asking, "S, who was that boy. Do you know him? He's gorgeous."

Serena replied breathlessly, "I have no idea, uhmm, but lets go back to my house and get ready for the game.

Blair and Serena were walking to the game after they grabbed Burberry coats from Serena's house. Before Serena had left for boarding school, she and Blair went to all of the games. They loved supporting Nate, and they got really into winning, especially Blair. "Who's captain this year?" Serena asked.

"They don't decide for another couple of weeks, but I think we all know Nate will. He's always been captain. He was even captain when he made varsity as a senior." Blair declared.

"Is he still one of the starting forwards? Who do you think will play up with him?"

"Unfortunately, I believe Humphrey plays forward and center mid, so possibly him." Blair signed.

Serena was used to Blair being harsh on people, but she was surprised she had such hard judgment for someone she hadn't seen in five years, and barely knew. "Blair, seriously why are you so tough on this guy. Do you think he's going to take your top spot for valedictorian."

Blair scoffed answering, "As if, I just don't like the idea of him thinking he can take my spot."

Serena giggled as they entered the stadium and got seats. It was mid September and about 40 degrees out. "Why does it have to be so cold." Serena groaned.

The game was starting and Serena spotted Nate walking out of the locker room next to the guy she saw earlier that day, and laughing. Serena gasped, "B! Look next to Nate. It's the guy from earlier."

Blair looked and saw him too, and replied, "It is! Oh my gosh, he's so tall, and look how defined his muscles are." As the stadium was filling up, it looked like other girls thought so too as they pointed towards him.

"Who is he?" Serena asked herself and Blair. But before Blair could answer the boy turned around and they saw the back of his jersey that said 'HUMPHREY,' with a big '13' under it.

"Oh my gosh," Blair exclaimed, "It's him!" She shouted in disbelief.

Serena was in a state of disbelief too, "I thought you said he was gross, B" Serena said shocked, "because sorry to break it to you… that is the opposite of gross."

Blair replied suavely, "Well puberty and a hair cut has treated him kindly."

The game was about to start and they took their positions, and as Blair predicted Dan was up top with Nate. The referee blew his whistle and the game started. As Serena watched Dan play she saw a whole different side of him than she had seen this morning. That morning he had seemed shy and quiet, but on the field he was in total control. He was the main communicated, yelling directions and encouragement to his teammates. He was also very passionate and intense while playing, and his foot skills were the best she had ever seen. About five minutes in to the game, a guy name John crossed the ball to Dan. Dan got the ball and danced around the other teams defense. Then he passed it to Nate who chipped it up for him and Dan flipped sideways in the air and did a bicycle kick and the ball soared into the net past the goalie. The team all gave each other high fives as the crowd roared on its feet.

"I guess now we know why it's not a mystery why he's on the U-18 National team." Blair smirked, as Serena nodded her head in agreement. The rest of the game continued on that way and St. Jude's won 6-1, Dan scored five and Nate scored one. The crazy part was that team they had played was one of the top teams in the state, and St. Jude's had lost last time they played them.

Serena and Blair pushed past the crowd and walked towards Nate on the field. "Great game, Nate," Blair and Serena said in unison as Blair stepped forward to give him a kiss.

"Thanks guys," Nate responded, "I want to introduce you to my friend Dan Humphrey. Dan come here!" Nate shouted. Dan jogged towards them and gave Serena a brief smile of recognition.

"Dan, this is my girlfriend Blair Waldorf, and one of my best friends, Serena van der Woodsen." Nate introduced them, and Serena was instantly shy.

" Nice to meet you both," Dan said in his deep voice.

"Well technically we aren't meeting since we were in the same writing competition." Blair boasted.

" Oh, I remember you." Dan replied, "I can't say I wasn't disappointed when I heard I lost, but when I read how you compared post and modern societies through the literature of the ages, I understood why you had won."

Blair was aghast, "Why thank you, it looks like someone has common sense over here, and your essay was quite creative too." For some reason jealousy ran through Serena.

" You played amazingly," Serena said, "and thanks for helping me out earlier today. You didn't need too."

"It was no problem at all," Dan smiled, " You can call me over anytime Jason or anyone else is being a jerk towards you."

Serena smiled back, and a joy spread through her body. She had never really felt this way around a boy before. She obviously had been with a lot of guys, but she had never been this shy.

"Should we all go to dinner?" Nate asked.

"Ya, for sure." Dan replied, " We just need to quickly shower and then we can go," He told the girls as they both nodded. The boys walked back into the locker room and Blair turned to Serena.

"Can you believe that! He can actually appreciate good literature." Blair explained.

"I know," Serena responded distantly, "It was pretty impressive."


	3. Chapter 3

Nate, Dan, Blair, and Serena walked into a diner that was around the corner from the stadium. As she slipped into the booth next to Blair, Serena could tell Blair was a little outside of her comfort zone. The waiter came up to their table and took their orders; Serena's burger, Dan's BLT, Blair's salad, and Nate's grilled chicken. As their food came they were discussing the game.

"Wait, so Dan, what's your mothers maiden name? Her name seems to keep coming up." Blair asked.

"Allison Montgomery." Dan replied.

Serena and Blair both gasped and Blair declared, "I know her! She was a good friend of my mother's. They went to Art/fashion School together. She created the design for the Waldorf Design's logo."

Serena also added, "I've heard that name too. I think she was a friend of my mom growing up too."

"I doesn't surprise me," Dan replied, "She's very into high society.

"And to think I thought you were just from Brooklyn," Blair giggled, "Your mother's also very well known in the art industry. What's it like to have two famous parents?"

Dan looked up and said softly, "Everyone thinks it's amazing to have parents that are popular in the industry, but sometimes it's not all it's chalked up to be. It may sound weird, but sometimes I wish they were just _there _more."

Serena looked into Dan's eyes and replied meaningfully, "No, that doesn't sound weird at all. I totally get what you mean. Like, they could be standing right next to you physically, but they still seem so far away."

Dan gazed back into her eyes as he said genuinely, "Exactly." Serena felt shyness wash over her again as she felt herself become warm as she quickly looked away. There food arrived and Dan told Nate, "I don't see how you have the will power to order grilled chicken at a diner."

They all laughed and Serena added, "I know, he and Blair have more willpower than I will ever have. The most will power I have is to not order the BLT with the burger."

Dan laughed and said, "Why order one when you can share? You can have a bite of mine if you want." They both switched foods and took a bite and groaned in unison, "so good."

Blair grunted saying, "I'm sorry not everyone can have flawless figures without trying, S."

Nate then asked Serena and Dan, "I forgot to ask you guys if you're coming to my party tomorrow. I know it's not your scene Dan, but it'll be a Friday night and almost the whole school will be there so I can make introductions."

"I'll be there," Dan replied cautiously.

"S?" Nate asked.

Serena wasn't sure if she should go. She was trying to avoid the party scene so she wouldn't slip into bad habits, but it would be a Friday night, and Blair, Nate, _and_ Dan would be going. "Yah, okay," She declared.

Serena walked into school the next day and spotted Dan surrounded by a large group of fan girls. They were blatantly throwing themselves at him, and Serena was instantly furious. Dan spotted Serena and immediately excused himself from the girls and jogged over to Serena. Mentally, she felt satisfaction that Dan just dropped all of those girls for her. Dan reached her and offered his arm to her for her to loop hers through. It was a simple gesture, but one that made Serena's heart melt as she took it.

"I have to ask for your advice," Dan asked as they walked down the hall, "I don't really know what to expect from this party tonight. I don't really _do_ party." Dan admitted. That surprised Serena because he was already the most desirable guy in school.

As girls glared enviously at them as they walked down the hallway, Serena replied "Expect to have a lot of girls throwing themselves at you, a lot of drunk teenagers, and loud music."

"Are they all like that?" Dan asked.

"Pretty much," Serena chuckled.

"Do I seem ridiculously naïve?" Dan groaned.

"No it's refreshing," Serena, responded, "and cute." Dan looked down at her and smiled.

Serena and Blair were at Blair's house preparing for the party, and Serena couldn't decide what to wear. "S, stop freaking out. You look practically perfect in anything you wear. I'm sure his jaw will drop for anything you wear." Blair pointed out.

"What and who are you talking about, B?" Serena demanded.

"Obviously, Dan! You know, the one who you're making fashion fuss over." Blair declared.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Dan and I are friends, B, just friends. If he wanted to be something more, he would have done something by now." Serena said as if it were obvious.

Blair sighed exasperated, "Not all boys are Jason Johnson's, S. Dan isn't like most boys. He's probably is just shy."

"Yah right Blair," Serena said sarcastically, "I think he's about the only guy besides Nate who hasn't made a pass at me. Let's just start getting ready, the party starts soon," Serena stated as she grabbed a short navy Chanél dress.

As Serena and Blair walked into Nate's party, Blair quickly abandoned Serena. She was beginning to think that it was a bad idea going to the party. As she was pondering if she should leave, someone came behind her and told her softly, "You look beautiful tonight," she turned around to see Dan, who was wearing a dark navy slim fit Dolce and Gabbana shirt that she had actually admired when she saw it in the New York Fashion Week Collection.

"You look very handsome yourself." Serena complimented. She noticed Dan looked uncomfortable with all the noise and attention, "It's pretty crazy right? It's sort of giving me a headache," She told him.

"We could go somewhere quieter," Dan eagerly suggested. Serena nodded her head and Dan grabbed her hand and led her through the huge crowd to an empty room. As they sat down on the couch Dan looked into Serena's eyes as if he were searching for something and stated, "You know, you're different than what people say."

That comment surprised Serena and she asked, "How so?"

"Well, everyone talks about how gorgeous and charming Serena van der Woodsen is," Dan explained as Serena held her breath, "but you're so much more than that." Serena was touched and pulled him into a hug. For the rest of the night they just talked. She opened up to him in the next six hours more than she did to anyone. She told him about her partying past, and he told her about his family issues. Six hours was all it took for them to become best friends…


	4. Chapter 4

Serena was trying to get ready and leave for school, but her mother kept bickering to her, "Serena, you _have_ to go to cotillion. It is a family tradition. You know your grandmother is coming in for it and it would make her quite happy."

She went on and on until Serena said exasperated, "Fine, mom, I'll go, but will you please let me leave for school. You know it is Ivy week." She always thought it was weird that the college visiting week was called Ivy week when the school showed off all of the top schools in the country.

"You will really go?" Lily said excitedly, "Now we have so much planning to do now. You can go to school, but come home straight away. We need to find you a proper date."

"Whatever you say mom," Serena sighed as she left.

That whole day was going to be spent having students walk around the courtyard and look at college stands, and Serena knew they would lock the doors right when school started. She thought of this as she listened to her boot heels click as she jogged to make it to the doors. It was a few minutes after the start of school so she was afraid they would be locked. As she turned the corner she saw Dan at the doors with his foot propping the doors open. A smile washed over Serena's face in relief as she reached him. "You always seem to be my knight in shinning armor, don't you?" she stated.

Dan grinned back and replied, "Now I couldn't let you miss Ivy week, could I? Who would talk to me?"

"Uhmmm, I think I have about a couple hundred girls in mind that wouldn't mind." Serena stated.

"Shut up," Dan replied.

As the two of them walked into the courtyard Serena asked, "Where do you want to go to college, D? You could seriously go anywhere. It doesn't look to shabby being a member of a national team."

"I don't know." Dan replied, "I've thought about it a lot. When I lived in California I was looking at Berkeley and Stanford, but I love the east coast too. I've been thinking about Brown and Yale."

"My mom went to Brown and Blair's forcing Yale on me," Serena laughed, "but, I don't know, there's always been something that really appealed to me about life on the west coast. Just the laid back attitude."

"Well you should look at Stanford and Berkeley with me." Dan encouraged.

Serena nodded as her phone went off as she received another text from her mom about cotillion. Serena groaned and Dan gave her a questioning look. Serena sighed, "Have you heard of a cotillion? Well, I have to be a debut because it's a tradition that is very important to my family, and my mom will not stop bugging me about it."

"Of course I've heard of cotillion," Dan exclaimed, "My mom is one of the organizers of the event. She's coming to New York next weekend to help plan and attend it. She's making me be an escort. Come on, we better get inside before we miss the presentation." Dan said, leaving Serena speechless as she thought to herself. _He's going to cotillion? Who is he going to escort?_

Serena and Blair were in the elevator about to enter Serena's penthouse and talking about cotillion, when Blair asked, "S, who is going to be your escort?"

"I don't know," Serena, admitted, "I think my mom made a binder like in Princess Diaries to compare and contrast. Nate is escorting you, right?"

"As of now he is, but I don't know. Things have been a little rocky lately. He's always so busy and never has time for me." Blair admitted.

As they walked out of the elevator, Serena replied, I'm sorry, B. I think he's just caught up with his dad and stuff…" Before Serena could go on, Lily came rushing towards them.

"Girls, why are you being so slow? We need to get started. We have less than a week."

"Mom, relax. I already chose my dress, that's why Blair and I were late." Serena explained exasperated.

"Who's the designer? What does it look like?" Lily said eagerly.

"Pamela Dennis. It's couture, gold, and strapless." Serena replied.

"Okay good," Lily said, "We still need to pick your date. I organized some options of free escorts here, for us to choose from." Lily lifted a binder with pictures with background descriptions next to them. "Carter Baizen? He's 5'11, very respectable family too, but maybe a little too short. You are about his height with heels"

"No, mom. He's a creep! And I'm even taller than Nate when I wear heels, so it might be hard to find someone to your criteria." Serena exclaimed.

They continued to look through the book until Lily said, "Now, this one is my favorite. I was even good friends with his mother. He's from a good family, athletic, smart, attractive, and 6'4, so he'll be a couple inches taller than you in heels. His names Daniel Humphrey."

Serena and Blair both looked at each other and started laughing. Serena sputtered out, "Mom, Dan is one of my good friends."

"Why didn't you tell me," Lily exclaimed, "and he still would make a superb date."

Serena left the room and dialed Dan's number. It rang once and then he answered in the deep tone she loved so much, "Hey, S. What's up?"

"Okay, so this may seem weird, but my mom wants me to go to cotillion with you." Serena said.

Dan laughed and said, "S, I was going to ask if you wanted me to escort you earlier today, but I thought you already had someone in mind. If you wanted me to, I would love to be your escort. But I will warn you, I can't dance."

Serena sighed in relief, "You wouldn't mind? This really means a lot, and you'll be fine. Can you come over tonight? I think my mom will want to plan out dance lessons and what not."

"Ya, for sure." Dan replied, "I'll see you then."


	5. Chapter 5

Dan stood in an elevator that finally reached the top floor. As the doors opened he was greeted by a women standing before him that he guessed was Serena's mother. She seemed around mid forties and had a grin plastered on her face that he returned. Dan walked towards her and offered his hand to her and said, "You must be Ms. Van der Woodsen, I'm Dan Humphrey. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, call me Lily, and I remember meeting you when you were maybe 10 years younger Daniel," Lily snickered, "I must say, you are the perfect escort; handsome, smart, talented. "

As Dan blushed, Serena rushed into the room, "Dan, I didn't know you were here yet. Sorry about her, sometimes she doesn't filter what she says."

"Serena," Lily addressed her daughter, "It was just a compliment."

"It's nice to see you," Dan whispered to Serena as he greeted her with a hug. Serena smiled and returned the embrace.

"Here, we're talking in the living room," Serena said as she linked her arm through Dan's like it was the most natural thing in the world and lead him to the living room.

Lily was surprised at their interaction. Serena seemed so happy, and she had never seen any boy have an affect on her like that. Before Serena went to boarding school she was a mess, and until now, Lily was not sure if she had actually changed, but she seemed different now. Lily walked into the living room and saw them sitting on a couch next to each other. Serena was sitting on her legs, and Dan had his arm around her. They seemed so comfortable. Lily sat in the chair across from them. She put her plans on the table, which was in between them, and starting talking, "All right, lets get started. Fist off, Serena. We need to find you a dress so we have a color scheme." Lily told her daughter.

"I already did, Mom," Serena said almost tiredly, "Pamela Dennis Couture, it's gold."

Her mother was baffled, "Okay, then. Then we need to figure out what Dan will wear."

Dan cut in, "Well, my mom is in Italy right now, and Giorgio Armani is a family friend so I was thinking we could use him as the designer."

"You have good taste Daniel, and I just love Giorgio. Now, I think it should be classic black with a white vest, because it should not take away from the dress. The real decision is if we are going gold or white bowtie." Lily pondered, "Lets go with gold to match the dress."

"Good decision, Mom." Serena muttered.

"Okay, now we need to talk about dance classes." Lily said right when Dan's phone started buzzing.

"Sorry, I'll just turn this off." Dan apologized.

"No, take it. Serena and I can handle a few arrangements without you," Lily said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second." Dan said as he stood up from next to Serena and accepted the call and left the room.

After Dan walked out of the room Lily smirked to herself and Serena asked, "Mom, what is that look for?"

"He's handsome, you two look acceptable together." Lily told her daughter with a glowing look.

Serena looked was shocked and said, "We're just friends, Mom."

"It didn't seem like it by the way you two looked at each other. He looked like a little puppy in love."

"Mom, you have no idea what you're saying," Serena exclaimed as she blushed. The conversation stopped at that because they heard Dan approaching. As he walked in he looked flustered.

"What's wrong, Dan?" Serena asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Dan replied shocked, "It was my U-17 National team coach. He wants me to go to California tomorrow and have me play in a scrimmage with guys from the actual US National team. Some coaches will be there to see if I can play at their level."

"That's great Dan!" Serena squealed enthusiastically as she flung her arms around him, " You could be playing for the country, and go to the Olympics! It is 2011, they're next year."

Dan replied as he hugged her back, "Okay, maybe you're getting a little ahead of us."

"Will you be back by cotillion, Daniel?" Lily replied sternly.

"Yah, of course," Dan replied, "I fly out tomorrow night, so maybe we should do a dance class tomorrow, and then I get back the day before Cotillion."

"Perfect," Serena replied.

The three of them went over the rest of the details for Cotillion, and then Serena walked Dan to the elevator. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, S," Dan said.

"Goodnight, Dan," Serena said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "and thank you for doing this." Dan nodded as he felt his cheek get warm and then walked into the elevator in a daze.

Dan walked into the dance studio the next day and found Serena, Blair, and Lily talking to a man who Dan guessed was the instructor.

"Dan, B came to watch us practice and give critics." Serena said as she gave Dan a hug.

"Hello, Dan," Blair greeted Dan.

"Blair, thanks for coming," Dan said in acknowledgment.

Then he turned his attention back to Serena and walked with her towards the instructor. The instructor glanced over the two of them and then said in a dramatic and judgmental tone, "Okay, this pairing will work. Your looks blend well together, and the boy is still a couple inches taller than the girl, and she's wearing the 5 inch heals she's wearing for the event."

They practiced for the next couple of hours and then Dan left for his plane. As Serena and Blair went shopping after, Blair said to Serena, "Even I can say you two don't just look perfect together, but are perfect for each other. It's a match made by the gods. All the boys at our school want to be with you or be him, and all the girls want to be you and be with him. Even I envy you a little, S, for the way he looks at you."

"Why do people keep saying that," Serena said as she secretly smiled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Five days later, Dan was nervously standing in the elevator again. He was in his European suit and had flowers in his hand. He kept questioning the flowers, _was it too cheesy? Maybe I should just throw them away._ The reason he was really nervous though was because he wanted to tell Serena that he was crazy about her tonight. That he wanted to be with her. The elevator reached the top and Lily came towards him saying, "Daniel, you look very handsome. Serena will be down in a moment. The flowers look beautiful."

"Thank you." Dan said quietly. Lily smiled at how cute it was that Dan was getting nervous over this event.

Then Dan looked up and saw Serena standing at the top of the stairs looking down. She was wearing a gold strapless dress and her hair was in a messy ponytail. Dan just stared at her in utter stupidity, as he couldn't find words to say. She reached the bottom and he came forward silently and gave her the flowers and said, "You look so beautiful, Serena. You always do though…" Dan rambled off.

Serena stood there shyly and responded, "Thank you, and the flowers are beautiful." Dan nodded and gave her his arm and the two of them walked towards the elevator with Lily following close behind. As the three of them stood in the elevator Serena asked Dan excitedly, "Wait, Dan. How did the soccer thing go?"

Dan smiled down at her and said, "They want me to play with the National team, which means a lot more traveling but whatever. The first game I play in is actually this week and it's in New York. I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Serena replied excitedly, "Of course I want to come! I'm so happy for you, D. This is such a great experience."

"Yah, don't tell anyone yet though, because they are releasing the news to the public tomorrow. I think I'm the youngest player to ever play with the National Team so I think the New York Times is doing some sort of article." The three of them stepped into a car, and for the whole ride over, Serena questioned Dan about his trip to California.

Dan and Serena walked into the ballroom and saw that the line of escorts and the line of debutants were already formed. As they walked across the floor together towards the stairs where the lines were forming, everyone turned their heads to see the two of them walking closely together. They looked like celebrities, and they were perfect together. Everyone gazed at them in daze, and envy. Serena spotted Blair with Nate and pulled Dan with her towards them. "B, you look beautiful. Nate, you look great too." Serena told them excitedly.

Blair gazed over the two of them standing in front of her with slight envy with how they held the spotlight together. It was just fitting that they were wearing matching gold, she thought to herself. The last month since Serena had returned surprised Blair. Serena had changed so much. She used to just be some party girl that slept around and drank a lot, but now she was so refined. Before she left, boys would flirt with Serena, and she would just string them on without caring, but with Dan… Blair had never seen Serena nervous around a boy before, her friendship with Dan was probably the closest thing she had to a real relationship. Blair snapped out of her daze and said, "You look stunning too, S, and you look gorgeous too, Dan." Blair complimented them.

That whole time Nate had been in a daze as he looked at Serena. He had always thought she was beautiful, but tonight was different, Nate wanted to be with her. He realized now that even though Dan was his friend, he was also his competition now. Since Dan had arrived, he had taken everything from him; Serena's attention, his top spot on the team, his captains title, and his title as most popular guy at St. Jude's. Nate stepped forward and gave Serena a hug and said, "You look great tonight, S"

That surprised Serena as she responded, "Uhmm, thanks Nate. You do too" Then she turned her attention back to Dan and said, "It looks like it's not starting for a while, come on, I want to introduce you to some people." Dan nodded and followed.

After they walked away Blair turned to Nate, "Nate, what are we going to do? I love Serena, but she and Dan are taking our spots. Look at everyone staring at them. That should be us, they aren't even dating."

"I know, B."

"She is my best friend, though" Blair contemplated, "And I've never seen her look this happy."

"Now I'd like to present, Serena Celia Van der Woodsen. She is the daughter of committee member Lilian Van der Woodsen, and the granddaughter of chairwomen, Celia Catherine Rhodes. She is escorted by Daniel Humphrey. Miss Van der Woodsen wants to take a year off of school and teach English in South Asia." The presenter announced. Serena took Dan's arm and they made their way up the stairs. Lily had a stunned look on her face at Serena's presentation statement.

"I switched the statement that my mom wrote, to one that could actually be applied to me," Serena whispered in Dan's ear.

After all the debuts were presented, everyone headed to the dance floor for the formal dancing. Dan put his hand on Serena's waist and they started to dance. They glided around the ballroom and then Dan said nervously, "Serena, there's actually something I wanted to tell you.."

"What is it Dan?" Serena asked as she gazed into his eyes.

Before Dan could say anything, Nate cut in and asked, "Mind if I cut in and take this dance?" Before Dan or Serena gave him a reply, he began dancing with Serena, and Blair took Dan to dance.

"Nate, what are you doing?" Serena asked impatiently.

"I wanted to dance with one of my best friends." Nate replied innocently. Ever since the Sheppard's wedding last year when Nate tried to make a move on her and she rejected him, she had been cautious of Nate.

"Well, maybe you should dance with your girlfriend." Serena replied.

"I think she's having a fine time with Danny boy." Chuck Bass suddenly said behind them.

"Dan, you know you aren't like most boys," Blair told Dan as they danced.

Dan chuckled and said, "I guess. My mom and dad don't really get along that well. He used to get really mad at her, and he even cheated on her. Experiencing what my mom went through made me want to never be like my dad. I want to treat someone I love with love, not with deceit."

"That's a really nice thing to want, Dan." Blair said softly, "Much more than the rest of the boys in this room."

"I don't know," Dan said, "You don't give them enough credit."

Then Dan felt someone tug on his elbow and turned around and saw Serena red eyed, "Serena, what's wrong?" Dan asked caringly.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Serena asked. Dan nodded his head and Serena lead him to an empty room. "You know how I told you how Nate tried to kiss me last year at the Sheppard's wedding but I told him no and he said he just did that because he was drunk?"

"Yah, of course." Dan asked worriedly.

"Well, I was dancing with Nate, and then Chuck Bass came and he told us that he saw it happen, and was going to tell Blair about it if I didn't sleep with him. If he tells Blair, I won't have my best friend anymore, she'll be so mad at me. What do I do Dan?" Serena asked distressed.

Dan was furious and was practically shaking; Serena had never seen Dan like that before. "He can't just treat you like that, S." I'll be right back.

"Wait, Dan." Serena exclaimed, but that didn't stop him.

Dan went out into the ballroom, and found Chuck feeling up some girl. Dan grabbed him by the shirt and looked down at him as he towered over Chuck. Dan didn't want to make a scene so he pulled Chuck into an empty room. When they were in the room, Dan flung his fist at Chuck's face and said, "What's wrong with you, man. You can't just blackmail people."

"Cool down Humphrey, I should have know the little bitch would run to knight in shinning armor." Chuck muttered.

"Don't call her that," Dan fumed as he punched Chuck again, "Stay away from her, and if you tell Blair what happened without Serena's permission, you'll have to deal with me."

"Okay, fine Humphrey," Chuck said as he spit blood out of his mouth. His face was already becoming swollen and was bloody.

Dan walked out of the room and saw Serena talking to Blair. He walked up behind her and heard her say, "Oh, it was nothing Blair. I thought my mother had done something but she didn't."

"Okay, whatever you say, S." Blair said, "Dan, Have you seen Nate or Chuck."

Serena turned around and saw Dan standing behind her as Dan said, "No, sorry." Then Blair walked off leaving Serena and Dan alone.

"Dan what happened to you fist?" Serena asked worriedly. Before Dan could answer, her question was answer as she saw Chuck walk into the room with a bloody face. "Dan. You didn't have to do that." Serena expressed and they swayed to the music.

"No, I did." Dan explained, "No one should ever talk to you like that. No matter who they are."

"It seems like you always come to my rescue," Serena said as she looked into Dan's eyes as her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"The thing is," Dan started saying, "that honestly, you came to my rescue first. By just being who you are."

Serena was stunned and said as they danced, "What did you want to tell me before?"

Dan dipped Serena and they looked into each other's eyes and as she held onto his neck, he leaned forward and met his lips to hers. When they finally broke apart and he lifted her back to a standing position he answered her question by whipsering, "That you're all I think about."


	7. Chapter 7

Serena fell on to her bed with exhaustion. That night was probably the best night of her life. Right now, all she could think about was that kiss with Dan. It was so amazing. It was sweet and tender, filled with love. The way he looked at her made her feel so shy; unlike any other relationship she had had. He looked at her like he truly cared about her, not just her looks. Suddenly her phone buzzed and she looked down and saw a new gossip girl post, "Hey Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here, and I have the biggest news ever. Spotted: Looks like our favorite it-girl has won our favorite it-boy. Seems like a match made in heaven. B and N better watch their throne." Serena couldn't help but smile at that post, now everyone would know about Dan and her relationship. She was about to get ready for bed when her phone went off again, this time it was a call. She answered and said, "Hello? This is Serena Van der Woodsen."

"Hello, Miss Van der Woodsen. This is Frida Giannini, I am currently the creative director of Gucci." The women responded.

"Hello, I know who you are, I love your work. Gucci is one of my favorite brands." Serena said surprised.

"Thank you, well, you see, I was in town this weekend, and my friend works on the committee for social events so I went to the Cotillion tonight. We are looking for someone to be the face of our new fragrance, Gucci Premiere. We want someone young and fresh, and after seeing you tonight, we think you would be the perfect match. Would you be interested?" She asked.

Serena was baffled, it had always been a dream of hers to be a face of a brand like Gucci and she replied, "Of course, thank you so much. This truly is a dream come true."

"No, thank you. We will have a meeting sometime this week to go over paper work, and then we will have a photo shoot for the ad. Have a good night, we'll be in contact."

"Okay, thank you." Serena replied and then hung up. She was completely dumbfounded, so she called Blair and told her what happened.

"That's great, S" Blair said after she heard Serena's story, "I'm the face of Waldorf designs, and you Gucci. We truly are the queens of Constance."

The next day, Serena headed to school early in the morning to meet Dan after his practice, and the school was surrounded by news vans. She checked her phone and saw all of these alerts, all about a young player joining the US National team. All of these cars were there to see her boyfriend. _Was he her boyfriend?_ She wondered. She entered the school and saw Dan sitting at her locker. When he saw her he hopped up and greeted her with a kiss. "Hey, beautiful." Dan said.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Serena said as she hugged him, "It's Saturday, how do they even know we'd be here?"

"I guess they know the practice schedule, ready to go to the game?" Dan said as he held Serena's hand.

"Yah, it's so exciting. This is your international debut." Serena said.

"What about you, S? Miss big time face of a luxurious brand." Dan said as Serena laughed.

When they arrived at the stadium, Dan had to leave Serena to go to the locker room, so she kissed him good luck and went to find Blair and Nate. The US ]A was playing Brazil, so it was a big game and the stadium was packed. Serena found Nate and Blair at their seats, which were front row. Serena sat down next to them and asked Nate, "Do you think he'll start, N?"

"Probably not, I don't think a player has every started on their debut game." Nate answered.

The game started and Dan did start. They knew Dan had talent, and wanted to market him as their young star. Dan did amazing and even scored a goal. The crowd loved Dan. "You know, S, tomorrow people will be wearing Humphrey jersey's, and will have signs that have his name across it. " Blair commented.

"I know," Serena replied dreamily, "Now everyone will see how amazing he is."

"You sicken me sometimes," Blair said.

The game ended at 1-0, the entire team threw their shirts off. For some reason that was just a long-lasting celebration. Serena spotted Dan celebrating and couldn't help notice his perfect figure. She couldn't take her eyes off of his toned eight pack and muscles. "I could get used to these games if it always has this celebration," Blair stated, "Look at Humphrey. Who would've thought."

After the game Dan met up with the three of them. Blair and Nate congratulated him and then left. Once they were alone, Serena pushed Dan against a brick wall and started fiercely making out with him. She couldn't help but move her hands from gripping his hair and neck, to under his shirt so she could feel his toned muscles herself. Once they both ran out of breath, she pulled away, and both of them were gasping for air. She still had him backed against the wall, and he rested his forehead on hers and asked, "What was that for, S?"

"You looked so hot out there." Serena smiled, "I couldn't help myself."

"I don't mind," Dan grinned. He grabbed her hand and they started walking and he said, "Nike wants me to be the face of their brand."

She stopped and looked at him, "Dan, that's great. Who would've thought we'd both end up modeling," she joked.

"When does your campaign ad come out?" Dan asked her.

"I had a meeting for it early this morning and had the photo shoot. I think sometime this week. They are really trying to get it out quickly." Serena said. Serena stopped walking when she spotted a Vespa. "Look, it's a Vespa. I love Vespa's!" Serena exclaimed.

"I know," Dan grinned, "Blair told me you like them. It's mine. Come on, hop on, and let's grab something to eat. Serena kissed Dan again and then swung her legs onto the seat, wrapped her arms tightly around his chest, and snuggled her head on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Monday, and Dan walking to school. It had been a crazy past three days. He had met with Nike after the game on Saturday and shot his commercial and ad on Sunday. They told him it would probably be released in the next few days. The attention he was getting was crazy too. He had only played one game and people were asking for autographs and pictures, and he was a little nervous about how he would be treated at school. All of the soccer stuff was great, but what made him happier than all of that, was Serena. In his eyes, she was perfect, at least perfect for him. They complimented each other perfectly. She had been getting a lot of attention in the press the past weekend too because Gucci released that she was their new face. She was the youngest face of Gucci ever, so every photographer wanted a picture of her. The paparazzi already knew who Serena was because she was Serena Van der Woodsen, but the fact that she would be modeling one of the most popular brands and they already knew her just made the situation crazier. It was already hard enough for Dan to deal with guys hitting on Serena when they weren't dating, and she wasn't a model, but now he wasn't sure what to expect from the guys at their school. Dan walked into a coffee shop that he told Serena he would meet her at and saw her ordering a latte. He walked about quietly behind her, and then wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder, "Guess who?" Dan whispered as Serena jumped.

Serena turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't do that again, Humphey. You scared me." She joked.

"I couldn't help myself," Dan whispered and gave her a kiss. The two of them ordered and drank their coffee's and then started walking to school hand in hand. When they reached school, all eyes were on them as people took pictures. When they finally made it inside they found Blair sitting without Nate crying.

"B, what's wrong?" Serena asked Blair worriedly.

"Nate and I broke up," Blair told Serena, " He said that our relationship was too boring, and I sort of just agreed. He also said that he had feelings for someone else."

"Are you going to be okay, B? Is there anything we can do?" Serena asked as she hugged Blair.

"Yah, Blair, anything. Do you want me to talk to Nate? That is not the way he should've ended things. He shouldn't treat you like that." Dan said.

"Yah, it wouldn't hurt to see you punch and humiliate him, Humphrey." Blair admitted.

"Dan, you don't have to punch anyone, but can you talk to him?" Serena asked.

"Of course, I'll find him right now," Dan said as he gave Serena a quick kiss and then jogged down the hallway.

"Ugh," Blair moaned, "why can't I have a relationship like yours and Dan's? Everything he does for you is thought through with love."

"Come on, Blair," Serena said, "Your relationship with Nate was pretty good, but Blair, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, S?" Blair asked as she cried.

"Before I left, Nate tried to kiss me and I pushed him away before he could, I'm so sorry, B" Serena winced as she told Blair.

Blair was stunned for a minute and then said, "Well, I always knew he had feelings for you, and he was drunk so that makes sense. The only thing you did was be a good friend, S. He's such a jerk though."

Dan saw Nate flirting with a girl, so he went up to him and said, "Man, what's wrong with you? You and Blair just broke up, you can't just start flirting with random girls."

Nate gave Dan a shove and said, "I see who you sided with, and I don't think you should tell me what to do Dan." A small crowd started to form around them.

Dan was startled and told Nate, "Don't push your luck with me, Nate. If you broke up with Blair for it being too boring of a relationship and having feelings for someone else, than who is the girl?"

"Remember whose house you live at, and it's none of your business, but she recently entered a relationship with some attention hog, but don't worry, I'll win her over. I always do." Nate said as he gave Dan a wicked smirk. The crowd continued to get larger, and Blair and Serena began to make their way through the crowd.

Dan got really close to Nate, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and said in a whisper so only the two of them could hear, "If this girl is Serena, leave her alone. She doesn't want to be with you."

Serena and Blair had finally made it to the front of the crowd as Nate said, "We'll see," and then threw a punch at Dan. Dan was too quick though, and ducked.

Dan grabbed Nate by the collar again and said, "I'm not even going to hit you; you're not worth it. I can't believe you ruin a friendship because of your ego," Dan said as he let go of Nate's collar and shoved him to the ground, "and don't worry, your house is the last place I want to live. I'll get my stuff by the end of the day."

Serena rushed up to Dan and asked worriedly, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Dan gazed down at Serena, "No, he didn't."

The three of them started walking down the hallway and Blair said, "Dan, thank you so much. Where are you going to live now?"

"It was nothing, B, and I don't know. My family has a penthouse in New York, but I'll need to check to see if my mom is okay with me living alone."

"Well, you can stay with me until then." Serena told him.

"I'm not complaining, S," Dan said, "but do you really think your mom will want her seventeen year olds boyfriend living with them. Even if she does like me."

"You can stay with us Dan, we have tons of extra rooms, and I'm sure mother won't mind. I'm the reason you fought with Nate." Blair suggested.

"Can he really, B?" Serena asked as she gave her friend a hug, "Thank you so much."

"Thanks, Blair. If it really is okay with your mom," Dan said.

"She's actually quite a fan of yours," Blair admitted, "She heard about your deal with Nike, and she thought you were quite fashionable at cotillion."

"Thanks again, Blair" Dan said gratefully.

Dan had picked his stuff up from Nate's and walked into the Walfdor's home. Eleanor walked towards him and said, "You must be Daniel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine." Dan said, "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you tonight."

"It's no problem, your mother is a good friend of mine. I hope it's okay, but someone else will also be spending the night." Eleanor stated.

"Who?" Dan asked curiously.

"Blair's best friend, Serena Van der Woodsen."

"Oh, that is absolutely okay," Dan said with a smile.

An hour later, Serena and Blair arrived at the house from shopping, and made their way upstairs. Serena walked into the room Dan was staying in and say him lying on the bed. She walked towards him and hopped on to the bed, lying next to him. Dan turned his head towards her and said, "Thanks for staying tonight."

Serena lied on her side and replied with a smile, "My pleasure. Did you call your mom?"

Dan turned onto his side to face her, and said, "She's going to mail me the keys. So I can start living there tomorrow."

"All by yourself," Serena mused.

"You'll have to visit so I'm not lonely." Dan fake pouted.

"It would be inhuman if I didn't." Serena said teasingly as she leaned forward to give him a kiss.

They continued to deepen the kiss until Blair suddenly entered the room and exclaimed, "Stop that! If my mom finds out you two are dating, neither of you will be allowed to stay."

"Sorry, B, I just can't help myself." Serena said seductively as she looked at Dan.

Blair shock her head and said, "Come on, let's watch Breakfast at Tiffany's." They all agreed and walked to the living room where there was a TV. As they sat down, Blair said in between Serena and Dan so they wouldn't be tempted to do something her mother might notice.

As she turned on the TV a commercial was on for Nike. It was about the younger generation coming to force the past generation to improve their athleticism, and Dan and a young female soccer player, Alex Morgan, were the stars of it. In the commercial Dan and Alex were on the same team playing against David Beckham and Abbey Wambach, in the end the younger generation won and Dan and Alex celebrated and they said, "It doesn't matter what age you are, Just Do It."

"Dan, this is crazy! You're on TV, it was amazing." Serena got up and got around Blair to give Dan a kiss. "How was it meeting all of those players? They are all pretty huge, Alex Morgan is the new face of women's soccer."

"She's known for being pretty beautiful and athletic," Blair added.

"Yah, she's really nice. She's about four years older than us." Dan said, "I forgot to tell you guys, I was asked to go on Ellen later this month."

"Oh my god, Dan, that's amazing," Serena squealed as she sat on his lap to kiss him.

"Okay guys, enough affection, back to our seats, my mom might hear you. Serena when does your commercial and ad come out?" Blair asked.

"I think tomorrow," Serena said as she sat back down in her seat. They finally started the movie, but the whole time Serena and Dan kept glancing back and forth between eachother.


	9. Chapter 9

In the next month everything went crazy for Serena and Dan. Dan's Nike ads were on billboards all around New York City, and Serena's life was absolutely insane too. Her Gucci ad was released, and her picture was everywhere now. She was the hottest new model now, and the New York Times announced she was the new It-Girl, which was sort of ironic to Upper East Siders. Everyone wanted to get pictures of the two. Up until this week, the public still didn't know that their favorite new topics were dating, but then Gossip Girl released a video taken outside of the stadium of when Serena pushed Dan against a wall and they made out. Serena and Dan didn't know how they could've gotten the video, but it traveled all the way to CNN, and now it was world news that the hot young soccer player was dating the hot young model. Dan and Serena didn't really care though, they had been dating for almost two months, and they had never been closer.

It was a Tuesday, and Dan wasn't at school because he had to go to California to shoot the Ellen show, because she had school, Serena couldn't go, but she rushed home after to watch it. She turned on the TV right when Ellen called Dan out. He walked out looking gorgeous, gave the audience a smile and wave, and sat down.

The two of them talked about how popular he was and how his soccer career was progressing, but then Ellen asked the question everyone wanted to hear, "So, Dan. Lately there has been a lot of rumors and buzz around you and a certain model, Serena Van der Woodsen."

"Yah, sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming, but I very proudly call myself her boyfriend." Dan said proudly.

Ellen was surprised by this comment and said, "Wow, you know, normally when I ask about relationships, people avoid the question. What do you think about when people say that the two of you are just dating because management wants more buzz about you two?"

Dan looked stiff as he replied, "It's annoying that the media assumes things like that, but in reality, Serena and I were dating before any of this fame."

This comment surprised Ellen even more and she replied, "Wow, I'm learning something new every second. That's some story that you two became famous together. What is it like to be dating, as People Magazine has calls her, one of the most beautiful women in the world?"

"The thing about Serena, is she really is beautiful," Dan said, "But most people don't even know how beautiful she really is. She's most beautiful during the quiet moments. A moment when no one is around, so when she gives you a smile it is because she is just happy, not because she's expected too. Those moments are when you can truly tell she's happy, and that makes me happy. Her true beauty is her joy, so overall, Serena Van der Woodsen's beauty makes me a much happier person." The whole audience was stunned, and went quiet.

Ellen finally said, "Dan Humphrey, you are quite a beautiful person too. Thank you for coming, and I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

"No, thank you," Dan said as he gave Ellen a hug.

Serena was crying by the end of the interview by the beautiful things Dan had just proclaimed to the world. Serena told her mom she was going to Blair's, but then went to Dan's home to wait for him to get home. A few hours later she heard the ping of the elevator, and she walked towards him and gave him a passionate kiss. Dan dropped his suitcase as he wrapped his arms around her while they kissed. When the kiss finally broke, Serena and Dan just gazed into each other's eyes until Serena asked, "Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word," Dan answered, "Because Serena, I love you. I love you more than anyone or anything; more than my family, more than writing, and more than soccer."

Serena gazed into his eyes and could tell he wasn't lying, and a feeling swept over her, a feeling she realized was love, so she whispered Dan, "I love you too Dan, so much." She leaned in and gave him another kiss, and then they spent the night together.

The next morning Serena left Dan's and went over to Blair's. Serena had never been this happy in her whole life. As Serena walked in, Blair greeted her by saying, "S, did you know your mom called me asking if you knew you forgot your face wash, and I had to cover for you. Where were you?"

"Sorry, B, and thank you. I was at Dan's. He told me he loved me." Serena said with a mischievous smile.

"I should have known," Blair said, "You do seem to be glowing."

"No one has ever looked at me like he does," Serena said shyly and tenderly, "I love him so much. He just is so loving and caring. He's beautiful."

Blair smiled and said, "I know you do, S, and I'm really happy for the two of you. We better make it to school though."

The two of them walked to school, they giggled as Serena told Blair the details. Serena's phone was ringing and she saw it was Frida Giannini so she picked and said, "Hello?"

"Hello Serena, this is Frida," She said, "Your ads have been received better than anticipated and we have another proposition for you."

"What is it?" Serena asked curiously.

"Well," Frida began, "Gucci is going to work with the designer Calvin Klein for some upcoming projects. I was wondering if you would want to do some shoots for them to show our appreciation for them. I also noticed that you are with that new soccer player Daniel Humphrey, and I was hoping he would do the shoot with you. It would bring a lot of attention to the brands if two of the hottest stars in the world right now were on billboards."

Serena was shocked and said, "I would love to, and I'll ask Dan about it and call you back. What would the shoot be for?"

"Underwear." She responded and hung up.

Serena was completely shooked and turned to Blair, "They want Dan and me to do an underwear campaign for Calvin Klein." She exclaimed.

"You can't say it wouldn't look good," Blair snorted.

Serena gave Blair a look and then ran off to find Dan. She found him at his locker. He was wearing a white short sleeved V-neck that showed off his muscles well, and she couldn't help but go up to him and give him a kiss, "Hey you," She said in between kisses.

"Hey beautiful," Dan replied.

Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, looked at him, and then said, "So, Frida just called me and asked me to do a Calvin Klein underwear ad," Dan looked surprised and was about to say something when Serena said, "with you."

Dan looked even more surprised now and asked, "Why?"

Serena mock rolled her eyes and giggled, "Well, you and I are dating, which would bring attention to the brands, and it doesn't hurt that you happen to have one of the hottest bodies in the world."

"If you wanted me to do it," Dan said reluctantly, "I would."

"Really?" Serena asked, "I think it'll actually fun, we'll be on billboards together. I think the shoot is this weekend."

"Can't wait," Dan smiled.


End file.
